


An Offer You Cannot Refuse

by In_Distress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addicted to Semen, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Begging, Come Inflation, Creampie, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Large Cock, M/M, Mind-Altering Semen, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Zeno - Freeform, catboy, lizardman, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Distress/pseuds/In_Distress
Summary: Overlord Tegu, conqueror of the jungle empires of the south and unquestioned sovereign of the drakefolk, agrees to meet with human emissaries in hopes of solving things peacefully -- and they have an intriguing gift to buy his cooperation.





	An Offer You Cannot Refuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> While this story isn't blatant noncon, please be advised that consent is dubious AT BEST due to all kinds of sex magic, slave conditioning, and sex while high. With that in mind, enjoy!

The thing about diplomacy, as it happens, was that it involved a lot of waiting, a lot of listening, and a lot of lying. Overlord Tegu himself wasn't lying, of course -- or at least, not much, and no more than he usually lied to softscales who came to speak with him -- but the plainsmen lied through their blunt, pearly little teeth at him. They bowed before him when he knew they did not call him sovereign, praised his martial prowess and general grandness when he knew they did not respect him, and pretended that they had his people's best interest in mind when it was patently obvious that everyone involved in this discussion was out for themselves. If it were up to Tegu, he'd just have the lot of them thrown to the wild-serpents and call it a night. 

However, at the moment, Overlord Tegu had decided to indulge his most senior councilor. She had been quite insistent that they attempt to resolve their differences with the plainsmen without the expenditure of resources that a military conflict would necessitate. Three of her brood-sisters had been slain by humans in the skirmishes with the mountain tribes, all of them good and hardy drakes who deserved better deaths than what the cowardly softscales had given them, so it was only natural that when it threatened to come to blows with their human neighbors to the south, she would press for a peaceable solution, and rally her considerable following to her side. 

Well, Overlord Tegu considered himself a reasonable drake, so he had capitulated for the moment. And so here he was, sitting on his throne some three days into their negotiations with the plainsmen, steadily trying to gather up his patience while the humans' diplomatic envoys flattered him and looked down their short, snout-less noses at him. 

This time, they had come with gifts. Well, at least they knew how they ought to be dealing with the conqueror of the great jungle empires of the Sun Kings and the unquestioned lord of the drake-folk clans, but there was poison oozing behind their words. Silk laid over a butcher's knife, the edge still visible beneath the embroidered fabric. 

The human in the front was a squat, frog-like little creature with pale eyes who was always smiling, no matter what else was coming out of his mouth. Tegu had always thought humans looked a little like frogs, generally speaking -- no claws, no scales, no tail to speak of -- but this one was even more frog-like than most. He presumed this one was some kind of leader, as he had the largest hat. Tegu hadn't actually been listening to human delegation when they'd explained their tedious little hierarchy, so he wasn't absolutely certain of this, but over the years he had observed that human beings seemed to be inordinately fond of hats, and tended to assign the biggest to their leaders, or at least the richest among them. 

The diplomat's hand was laden with gold and jewels, and he made a sweeping gesture with it. "We have brought you tribute," he said, in a tone of overweening obsequiousness that Tegu did not quite believe. "Gifts of gold and silver from the north. Fine fabrics and spices. Objects of pleasure to show you and your people the advantages that shall be bestowed upon you if you merely take our extended hand in friendship and fellowship." A pair of burly servants (relatively speaking, at least -- none of the plainsmen could match even the sickliest drake for physical prowess) carried in a set of chests and laid them on the floor at the foot of the dais, pulling open the lid to reveal the treasures within. Rolls of brocade, jars of oil and wine, gold wrought into fine jewelry -- all very impressive, of course. 

Or perhaps they would be, to a lesser lord who gave a care for shiny metal and trinkets. Tegu sniffed through his nostrils at the human delegation, and the elbowed each other nervously. 

"Come on...bring out the last gift." The diplomat waved one of his servants forward, who vanished from the room; the diplomat immediately bowed low, nearly knocking his head on the floor before straightening up with the same sly, damp grin as before. "Surely your magnificence has no need of riches, of course -- these are mere tokens of our esteem. Trifle to prove our sincerity. Our last gift, however, is a prize that only the sorcerers of the Verdigris City can offer. Nowhere else in the world will you find its like." The servant returned, tugging on a leash as if to lead an animal to Tegu's throne. At the end of the leather lead, though, was no beast at all, but a boy crawling on his hands and knees, his head bowed low. 

No beast, but he was a beast-kin most certainly. Not one of the formidable, wild beast-kin, like the feral bear-women who roamed the tundra in their frenzy, but the tractable domestic kind, the product of civilized sorcery rather than wild magic. Partially hidden in his sandy-colored hair were a pair of long, triangular ears, fading to a darker brown at the tips and covered in soft fur. From the base of his spine curved a long, sweeping tail that he kept tucked between his legs, curled delicately around one of his thighs. His entire appearance was soft -- a round face, wide eyes that gleamed a brilliant green and framed by long lashes, the soft curves of a body unused to physical labor, and a faint flush of darker color across his nose and the tips of his fingers to match his dark-tipped ears and tail. The leashed boy raised his head slightly; his expression was carefully neutral but his full, plush lips still managed to give the impression of a sultry pout even at rest. 

"His Eminence the High Priest hopes you will accept this gift as a token of our goodwill," the envoy said, folding his hands and bowing. With one slippered foot, he nudged the calf of one of his silent servants, and the man shuffled forward kneel at the foot of the dais and hold out the leather lead. "This creature comes from the slave-gardens of our finest sorcerers, and has been trained by our most talented handlers as a bed-mate." Tegu took the leash from the servant's hand and tugged on it; the beast-kin barely winced as he was dragged forward, although the pull on his neck must have been causing him discomfort at least. Tegu's tongue flicked in and out as he raked an appraising glance up and down the slave's barely-clothed body. He was lovely enough, for a softscale, but...

After a moment of silence, the envoy seemed to grow nervous. "Our intelligence indicated that you prefer the company of men, Your Magnificence," he said. "If this is not the case, we may also supply--" 

"It is not that," Tegu said. "It's just that he is...very small." 

At this, the envoy's frog-like face broke into a delighted grin. "Ah! I assure you, this shall be no obstacle. As I said, he has been trained by our very finest, and cultivated by our most talented sorcerers. Even a powerful warrior such as your fearsome majesty will not break him easily, I assure you -- though, please understand that he is yours to do with as you will. He will not be easy to break, but if it pleases you to do so, then break him in twain." At this, the envoy chuckled a little. "Our magic is such that he will beg to die on your cock." 

Tegu watched the beast-kin's face for some sign of a reaction, but he kept his gaze on the floor. He must have heard all of this before, in any case. The boy's tail twitched back and forth, an enticing beacon, and he arched his back subtly. As he did so, a small cough-like moan choked up from the back of his throat. 

"Shall I give you some time to grow more acquainted with your prize?" the envoy said. 

"Yes," Tegu answered. "I think that would be amenable." The envoy bowed and left with his two servants, the sly smile never leaving his face. Tegu was glad to be rid of him -- he seemed to carry with him a wet, unpleasant atmosphere that filled up the entire room like a thin layer of oil spilled over the air. Disgusting creatures, humans -- no matter how they bathed and primped, they still couldn't wash off the slime in their mannerisms. 

They'd left him a gift, though, and Tegu would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't curious. Slavery was not unknown to the drakefolk, though they rarely engaged in it themselves -- after all, most of the other peoples of the land were so much smaller and weaker than they, barely worth the effort of taking captive, and not even much use as bed-warmers since their cocks could barely satisfy and their holes could often barely fit a pair of drakefolk claws, much less both of their shafts. 

The envoy had sworn this one was different, though. Crawling on his hands and knees in obeisance, several heads shorter than Tegu and with a waist the warlord could wrap his hands all the way around, he certainly didn't look it. 

Ah, well, Tegu thought to himself, licking his fangs. If he breaks, what a fine excuse to throw the plainsmen out of his court and end this diplomacy nonsense once and for all. 

"Come here," Tegu ordered, giving the leash another solid jerk. To clarify, he patted his lap. "I want to examine my new property more closely." 

The beast-kin boy crawled forward, head still bowed, and obediently draped himself across Tegu's lap. Every movement seemed to pull a small squeak from his throat or make a his eyelids flutter for a moment, and with the boy bent across his thighs Tegu finally saw why. He wore a silk loincloth that barely covered his groin -- his cock, large enough for his size but dismally unimpressive to the drakefolk warlord, was half hard, as though he had been kept in a perpetual state of arousal -- but it was tied with a simple string above the base of his tail. Tegu grabbed the boy's tail midway down and yanked upwards, drawing a sharp cry of pain, to force his ass higher in the air for a better look. 

A wrought metal plug, decorated with a carnelian gem carved with the sigil of the slave-garden that had trained him, filled up the hole below the beast-kin's tail like a stopper in a wine-skin. Tegu put his thumb over the sigil gem and moved the plug back and forth experimentally; the boy's legs twitched and jerked at the stimulation, the muscles around the hole clenching and slackening. He writhed around as the warlord kept hold of his tail, and all the thrashing around on Tegu's lap went straight to his groin, making his pricks start to stiffen beneath the boy's belly. 

Tegu let go of the beast-kin's tail, and the slave settled across his lap again with a small, ambiguous noise. He kept his tail high in the air, almost as if displaying the bejeweled decoration filling up his ass, whereas before he had kept the tail tucked beneath him in a show of obedience. Tegu ran his claws down the beast-kin's soft thighs, feeling the scratch of them along his exposed skin. Scaleless were so vulnerable. He could so easily draw blood, should he wish it, and he knew the boy must feel it too, but he did not move. Tegu could feel the frantic beat of his heart as his chest pressed into his thigh, but against his other leg the boy's cock had grown even firmer. He might be frightened, but this was arousing him. Well-trained, indeed. 

Carefully, Tegu hooked his claws around the plug and pulled. The boy choked back a low, guttural moan as the metal length tugged at his hole from the inside, the movement causing it to press up against new, unused places inside him. For a moment, it was as if the plug was stuck fast, a permanent impalement, but after a moment he slackened and the device slid free, like a bottle uncorking. It was larger inside than Tegu had guessed  -- far larger. The neck of it was thin, to keep it trapped inside, but it bulged outwards quickly past that point, the shape slightly irregular as it slid out of the beast-kin, his hole stretching effortlessly as it did so. How many times had he had this device inserted and removed? It must have been forged for him specifically, molded to the shape of his insides to torment his most sensitive spots. So that was how they were keeping him in that perpetual state of half-arousal. 

Tegu grabbed the boy's face with his other hand, tilting his head up. "Speak," he commanded. "This device, do you wear it wherever you go?" 

"D...day...day and night, master," the boy said. He had a melodic, pleasant voice, but it was ragged and breathy with a need he could not voice. "This one must be prepared...to be of use...at any moment. Sleeping or waking." 

"And you've seen a great deal of use, I'll wager." The device was finally out now, and the size of it surprised Tegu -- it was longer than his own hand, and bigger around than the boy's mouth could open. The little beast-kin had made the journey here, and performed obeisance in his throne room, while being speared practically into his belly and stretched wide from the inside. The thought was certainly quite arousing. Maybe Tegu would continue the practice.

The boy could certainly feel Tegu's cocks pressing into the curve of his stomach now -- both of them, as the drakefolk had two shafts rather than the human and beast-kin's lonely, single organ. The tips of his cocks were wet and leaking, smearing wetness across the boy's skin every time he writhed against them. Against his soft skin, they must have felt like iron spears prodding at him, as threatening as the warlord's sharp claws. 

"No, master," the boy said. "This one has not been permitted to accept anything inside him save the trainer's tools." Tegu casually slipped a claw into the boy's slack hole, tugging at the abused ring of muscle until it drew a small cry from the beast-kin's lips. "Please, master," the beast-kin choked, undulating his hips over Tegu's lap, brushing against the rigid heads of his cocks. Tegu slipped in a second claw, thrusting deeper, twisting the boy's next words into a whining plead. "Master, this worthless one-- cannot--" 

"You had that lump of metal stuffed up inside you half a moment ago," Tegu growled, swatting at the tender round swell of the slave's backside before jabbing his claws upwards inside him, tormenting his insides. "You won't impress me by begging for mercy when I've hardly started with you."

"Not mercy, master. Not mercy. This one-- this miserable hole must beg to be allowed to--to--" The boy's formal speech was starting to come undone as he thrust his hips, grinding his rock-solid cock against Tegu's thigh. The scales there must be chafing but the boy was undeterred. 

"Allowed to what, runt?" Tegu asked, taking a fistful of the slave's hair. "What is it your decadent city masters coached you to beg me for, eh?" 

"Your seed, master," the boy answered, his voice canting upwards into a needy whine. "This...this one can...feel it. Smell it...and this one's handlers have not allowed...him..." He squirmed, his tail twisting back and forth, as though he wanted desperately to move but didn't dare allow himself the luxury. 

Well, the slave was certainly convincing, Tegu would give him that. He'd been taught well -- with all the muffled keening and writhing he was doing, you'd think he was truly desperate to get a taste of a stranger's cock. The slave let out a short, sharp hiss as Tegu withdrew his probing claws, rough and without a care for giving the beast-kin a moment to adjust. Keeping a fist full of the slave's hair -- he quite liked the feel of it, actually...different from human hair, softer and more like the fur of an animal -- Tegu pulled him upright until he slid bonelessly off his lap onto the dais. 

Once on his knees before him, the beast-kin could barely sit still; he rocked on his heels, anticipation making him anxious and restless. His puny little cock looked painfully hard, but he made no move to touch it or even grind against anything -- they must have beaten that urge out of him when they taught him to beg for seed like it was water in the desert. At least whatever they'd done to him hadn't marked his pristine skin. 

"Well," Tegu said, wrapping his hand around both of his cocks and thrusting his hips forward. "Get on with it. Show me that all that effort didn't go to waste, at least." 

The beast-kin fairly pounced forward with the intensity of a true cat catching its prey. Laying his hands on either side of Tegu's wrist, he pulled himself up until he was eye to eye with the oozing tips of Tegu's members. Once confronted face to face with their size, the slave hesitated for a fraction of a second -- but only that one tiny fraction. Sliding his eyes shut, he licked his lips with his wide pink tongue before leaning in and wrapping his lips around the head of the rightmost of Tegu's shafts. Tegu let out a low growl as he felt the boy's tongue -- pleasingly rough, like a handful of soft sand -- lapping against the sensitive flesh, teasing with deft flicks and long, sensual drags up and down. The boy's mouth was so small in comparison to Tegu's size that he struggled to take him in; his full lips went taught around him, and even when the slave slid down to take him deeper into his throat he could only hit halfway down. The wet warmth of the beast-kin's eager mouth combined with the soft slide of his other cock against his cheek and hair was alien to the warlord used to the rougher, harder bodies of his own people, and he found it quite agreeable. 

Though he did not totally neglect his master's pleasure, the beast-kin's goal was clearly the thick wetness that coated the heads of Tegu's cocks, which he lapped up like honey. Once he had cleaned one shaft with his tongue, he moved to the other, smearing his own saliva across his cheek in his eagerness. All the while he made small noises of what seemed to be genuine ecstasy, muffled as though he knew such displays were not permitted but he could not help himself. Tegu watched him closely, curious to see the boy's performance. His delicate fingers were nimble, deft with the practiced ease of someone who has done exactly this countless times before, but the desperation -- real or feigned -- made him fumble a bit. As he lapped at Tegu's seed, he slowly began to grow clumsier, his fingers slipping on the warlord's skin. His fingers idly stroked up and down the shaft that was not currently occupied with his mouth, petting up and down like the mere texture was the finest thing in the world to him, circling the thin scales at the base with feather-light strokes. 

When there was no more to drink down, the beast-kin pulled his head back, lapping at his lips as though the taste still lingered. For a moment, Tegu growled in irritation at the interruption. Didn't a bed-slave know better than to stop before his master had finished with him? He lashed out with one claw to seize the boy's chin, intent on forcing his head back into its proper place, but something stopped him -- something about the rapturous look in the little beast-kin's eyes caught his attention. Instead, he held the boy gripped between his fingers to examine his face. Eyes heavy lidded with pleasure, slitted pupils widened so they threatened to engulf his green-gold irises like a wildcat cub at play, red mouth slack and panting. Before there had been apprehension on his face, a fear of serving an unfamiliar master who must have looked a monster to him, but now some deviant rapture had chased all of that away. Tegu shook the boy, and his whole body shuddered ear to tail. 

"What sorcery did they work on you, runt?" he demanded, expecting no real answer. The beast-kin gasped for breath, slack in Tegu's grip. 

"This worthless one does not-- does not know-- Ah! Ah!" He twisted his hips as though gripped by some unbearable agony there. His cock was straining, hard and swollen to its full unimpressive size, looking pink and vulnerable in its nakedness. "Please, master! Please permit this worthless hole to beg for your mercies!" 

Whatever else this well-trained slave was, Tegu thought, he was not putting on an act now, that was clear enough. Whatever had come over him was as real as the drunken haze settling in after a strong draft of wine. The boy's tail stood up almost as erect as his cock, his ears tilted up, his breath shallow in his chest. 

Maybe his mouth WAS better used for talking rather than fucking at the moment. Bemused, Tegu shoved the boy backwards, and he went over easily, landing on his back with a solid thud that he barely seemed to register. "Well, go on," Tegu growled, his voice starting to sound rough with arousal. "Beg away. Let's hear what the little peace offering wants." The boy arched his back, tail lashing across the floor, his knees canted up. 

"More, master," the slave keened, thrusting his hips forward. He was bending nearly in half to present himself to Tegu, heedless of over-stretched muscles or the soreness that would surely follow reaching for such a pose. "More, more more moremoremore --" In his addled mouth the words turned into meaningless, desperate noises like an animal's cry. "This vessel for cocks, this debased pleasure-toy -- he cannot bear it -- being empty of -- of --" The beastkin's hands wandered along his own thighs, grazing over the curve of his ass, and his breath caught as he touched himself even so lightly. He still made no move to stroke himself, though. It was as if his own cock was invisible to him. 

Tegu stepped off his throne and knelt between the boy's legs. Without prompting the beast-kin spread his knees wider to allow him access, tilting his hips up until he could almost press the cleft of his ass against Tegu's cocks. The boy keened a tiny, high-pitched whine of frustration that he was not immediately speared once his legs were levered open around Tegu's torso. For a moment, he considered just taking the boy dry, with nothing but his own spit to ease the way in. It looked like he would let him, and Tegu had to admit the thought had a certain depraved appeal. 

No, no, it would be a waste if he broke a bed-slave who grew drunk on the taste of his cocks. There was so much more to be done here. 

The little beast-kin's collar, still around his neck with the forgotten, now unnecessary leash, had a small ceramic vial attached to it. Making a guess as to what it was, Tegu pulled it until the leather ring attaching it snapped; the boy gasped for breath as the collar was yanked tight, but it came out halfway a moan. In the strangled noises he was making, occasional words floated to the surface -- _please_ and _beg_ and _master_ \-- words of pleading, as though those were all the language the boy had left inside his head. Tegu's intuition proved correct, as he tipped the contents of the vial over the heads of his cocks -- it was some sort of slick, sweet-smelling perfumed oil. That would do just fine. Those diplomats had really spared no expense, it seemed.

Discarding the empty vial, Tegu seized the beastkin with one hand around each thigh -- his claws spanned them easily, and he wrenched the boy's legs open as wide as they would go without starting to force things painfully out of joint. The boy was flush against him now, and he let go with one hand to pump his cocks with a few quick strokes before positioning them at the opening of the beast-kin's ass. 

The tip of one went in easily enough -- almost too easily, as though the boy's body had been drained of every last ounce of resistance. Tegu hissed, flicking his tongue in and out, at the feeling of slipping inside a warm body; the slave mewed and purred, his mouth gaping open to reveal thin, delicate fangs. 

This was satisfying enough, but the plainsmen had promised Tegu a gift worthy of the warlord who had left the Sun Kings for the crows. And, as much as the boy was begging for it, it was almost a shame to deprive him of a full half of the seed he would spill. 

With a grunt of concentration, Tegu clenched his cocks together in his fist, pressing the head of his other cock against the rim of the slave boy's hole. This got his attention -- his heavy-lidded eyes snapped open, and he craned his head to see what has happening in his lower half. Some vague semblance of fear crossed his face as he felt the second shaft, each single one larger around than the plug he had been wearing to prepare himself, start to slide in alongside its mate. 

"Too...too...much--master--" the boy stammered, still struggling to form words. Tegu only growled in response, pushing his hips forward, sinking both his cocks a fraction deeper inside the beast-kin, who howled in what did not sound like protest. The boy was almost unbearably tight inside, and the sensation of soft flesh stretching out to its utmost limit around his shafts quite nearly pushed Tegu to spend right then and there. He had more self control than that, though -- with a few snorting breaths to regain his composure, he was ready to fuck the boy senseless before rewarding him with another drought of his seed. 

"If it's too much," he said, sliding in another knuckle's length or so. The boy jerked helplessly as some particularly sensitive spot inside him was roughly stimulated, whimpering. "Then I'll send you back where you came from. But I think you're only saying that because you think it will excite me, no?" Another inch, another ragged whine. The full width of both cocks was lodged inside him now, skin and muscle taut around the massive intrusion, all resistance obliterated by the unbearable enormity of the thing penetrating him. Not once had the boy's erection flagged -- in fact, his cock was now seeping with fluid, his balls twitching beneath. Taking the slave by both thighs again, Tegu pulled himself deeper inside. 

Could the boy take his whole length and width at once? The slave squirmed in his grip, and at first Tegu thought he had finally snapped and was resisting him at last...but no. It was not resistance. The little beast-kin was trying to force himself DEEPER -- trying to ride him, almost, but the enormous girth spearing him in twain meant he could gain no purchase. Instead, he merely writhed like a speared animal in its death throes, feet scratching uselessly in the air. 

Tegu had not had a softscale before -- at least, not like this. Not so fully. The sensation was quite different from bedding a member of his own kind, who were made to take cocks like his, whose bodies fit together like a woodworker's well-turned joints. Fucking the tiny beast-kin held an inherent sense of wrongness, a feeling that the boy's body was never meant to stretch like this -- and yet, that same body had been molded by the torments of his trainers and the sorcery of the city-folk to do what it had never been meant to do. And even more, to crave it. The boy's hole was almost too tight around him, squeezing his cocks so that the friction between them edged upon painful. His insides were slick and fire-hot, stretched so taut that Tegu could feel the frantic pounding of the boy's pulse, hammering on his cocks like drumbeats more felt than heard. 

All manner of sense told Warlord Tegu that the boy OUGHT to break, to scream, to beg for mercy and sob himself into unconsciousness when he jerked him down onto his cocks like a hollowed-out ragdoll, pulling roughly on his legs until he bottomed out inside him. Instead, the slave let out a desperate, mewling moan and came forcefully, suddenly, spewing ropes of seed over his belly. That was all Tegu needed to see -- he grabbed the boy around the waist and fucked into him with as much force as he pleased, sliding him up and down the whole length of his cocks as though he was a mere extension of his own fists. The boy's head lolled back, his eyes sliding shut; he felt boneless in Tegu's hands, arms hanging loosely and legs no longer flailing. For a moment, he thought the little beast-kin might have fallen unconscious, but the light animal moans still pouring from his lips, and the occasional helpless thrash of his limbs, showed him to be still lucid, if only barely. 

Snarling, Tegu fucked the boy in a harsh, pounding rhythm, every stroke pulling him flush with Tegu's torso and filling him up with his whole length. The strangling tightness and heat, the slide of the oil, the stench of sex and sweat, and the sight of the beast-kin fucked nearly insensible drove him swiftly towards a climax. It wasn't long before he doubled over, forked tongue flicking out to taste the air around the boy's helpless body as he spilled inside him. 

This roused the boy, somewhat, from his stupor -- he thrashed a bit, his hands flying to his belly to rub the taut flesh there as though trying to feel it bloat beneath his hands with the warlord's seed. Whatever tiny amount he had swallowed before was sufficient to drive him to drunkenness, so Tegu could only imagine how it felt to have his deepest, most sensitive parts painted with the fluid he seemed to crave so strongly. 

For a moment, Tegu stayed like that, luxuriating in the feel of being buried fully inside his slave. Eyes closed, he listened to the soft noises of pleasure rising from the beast-kin, the boy's occasional attempts to move sending a wave of pleasure through Tegu's cocks. He relaxed his grip on the slave's thighs until he was almost held up by nothing but the mass inside him; his shoulders slumped to the ground but his hips remained pinned in place, nearly bending the boy in half. This new angle put pressure on some  untormented place inside the little beast-kin, and he groaned wordlessly, head lolling back and forth. The massive girth of Tegu's cocks and the flood of his come bowed the boy's belly outwards -- already pried open far past his limit, the slave's body now looked even further distorted. If this really was, as he'd claimed, the slave's first experience with a flesh and blood man instead of a trainer's device, Tegu felt a small thrill of satisfaction in the knowledge that the little beast-kin was likely forever ruined for mating with scaleless folk, with their puny cocks and pitiful emissions. None of them would ever fill up his gaping hole like this, and none of them would be capable of pumping him so full that he bulged, every part of him stretched beyond endurance.

Once he felt that he had fully emptied himself and his cocks were growing soft, Tegu withdrew from the slave's ass. The boy slumped to the ground, thick whiteness spurting from a hole that seemed incapable of shutting. Gasping, the slave desperately curled his tail inward and reached down between his legs with both hands to try and plug up his slack hole, to keep as much of the precious seed inside him as he could. He was fucked open so widely the slave quickly abandoned trying to stuff his fingers into the slippery mess and simply pressed his palm against the opening, trying to stem the tide. His movements were clumsy,  his eyes glazed over -- he was only barely lucid now, lost in the effects of the warlord coming inside him. And, incredibly, he was starting to get hard again. 

Tegu stood up, letting the boy writhe on the floor in his drugged stupor, come seeping into the fur of his tail. He wiped his cocks on his discarded loincloth and barked an order in his own tongue. 

One of Tegu's retainers stepped past the curtain separating his audience chamber from the antechamber beyond. She was momentarily taken aback by the sight of the scale-less slave laying, drunk and fucked, in the middle of the throne room floor, but she was a veteran retainer and mastered her surprise almost immediately, bowing her bronze-scaled head. 

"What do you desire, O Lord of the Slaughter?" Tegu flicked his tongue in and out, tasting the smell of sex hanging in the air. 

"Call your fellows, Varanys," Tegu said. "I have my answer for the plainsmen." The guard canted her head slightly, her eyes clicking. "I am keeping this gift, as it pleases me greatly. But if they think me a simple barbarian they can bribe, they are mistaken. Take your sword, and kill them all, down to the last-- " Tegu stopped, remembering he ought to make some concession towards peace. "I have changed my mind. Leave one alive to take the message back to the city." 

"Your will be done, great one," said the guard, and bowed.


End file.
